Ice Cream and Christmas
by The Patil Twins
Summary: Astoria learns that Draco has never tried Muggle ice cream, and she is determined to get him to try it. Draco thinks she's a bit crazy trying to get him to eat something cold during Christmas, but goes anyways. This is our Secret Santa fic, Merry Christmas. For the Golden Snitch Forum.


**Ice Cream and Christmas**

 **TGS Secret Santa Event!**

 **This fic is written for ... drumroll, please ... KAT! (roseusvortex)**

 **Christmas is literally right around the corner! This may be one of our favorite Secret Santa events yet, and we have prepared a very special** ** _Drastoria_** **fic for our special Secret Santa.**

 **We'll give an update on who this fic is for, and we'll also let you know who our Secret is! All right, let's get one with the show!**

 **Author's Note: Written sometime during Draco and Astoria's lives where they might be living together.**

* * *

"Have you ever tried Muggle ice cream?"

Draco and Astoria sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room, both licking the last of their Christmas treacle tarts off their fingers.

Draco glanced up at her, giving her a slightly inquisitive look.

"Well?" said Astoria.

He was still confused. "Well," he said, "if you mean the pudding and sherbet at Hogwarts, that was—"

Astoria waved away his comment. "No, no, I mean ice cream that you get in tubs that you eat out of with spoons. That kind of ice cream."

"Oh." Draco scratched his blond head. "No, see, my parents didn't particularly like me affiliating with anything Muggle . . ." He broke off at Astoria's reproving look.

"So you've never had it?"

"Nope."

Her eyes went wide. She jumped off the couch, and dashed off into their room, leaving a bewildered Draco with sticky treacle tart fingers wondering what on earth had gotten into his girlfriend.

Astoria came back, holding their coats and waving what he thought was Muggle money under his nose. He wrinkled his nose at the papery smell that wafted through the air, which made Astoria smile. "It's cute when you do that," she said, plopping down next to him.

Draco straightened his nose and smiled smugly. "You're cuter."

He leaned in to kiss her, but was only granted a small peck before Astoria jumped up and exclaimed, "We have to go!"

"Wha-," Draco managed to get out, before Astoria grabbed his hands and Disapparated.

* * *

They arrived at a small, dingy shop, decorated with enough tinsel to blind Draco, just a few minutes away from their flat. Draco took a minute to steady himself. Apparating never agreed with him, and he doubted it ever would. He felt Astoria's small hand steady him, and she used her other hand to point excitedly up at the shops battered wooden sign, which read _I-SCREAMMM DELICIOUS!_

He warily looked up at the sign, and then nervously back at Astoria. "It's filled with Muggles," he said, letting a whine creep into his voice. Astoria noticed and frowned. "The fact that you have never had Muggle ice-cream," she said dryly, "rules out any discrimination you have against Muggles."

Draco stared at her. He always wondered from time to time why Astoria was sorted into Slytherin.

She tugged him inside, and he heard a small bell ring as they entered the shop. An explosion of Christmas jumped out at them, and there was a mistletoe over just about every table. There were about 3 people inside, a couple about Draco and Astoria's age, and a bored looking Muggle girl who was smacking something loudly.

"I've heard this is the best place to get ice-cream," said Astoria, but Draco wasn't paying attention. He was gaping at the tubs behind the counter, all filled with brightly colored mush that must've been _ice cream._ Astoria sucked in a breath, and Draco couldn't help the small smile that crept over his face. He decided against his better nature that he would try this so-called _ice cream_. Something about Astoria made him want to disobey his consciousness.

The smacking girl looked up, evidently realizing she had customers, and recovered from her shock and saying in a drawling voice, "Welcome to I-Scream Delicious. We don't get too many customers at this time."

"Well, my boyfriend here," said Astoria, shooting a disapproving glance at Draco, "has never, or, well, _almost_ never had ice cream before."

The girl threw a dramatic hand over her heart and gasped. Draco rolled his eyes, and even saw Astoria smirk a little. "Well," said the girl, "We can't have that!" She pulled out two cups from under the table and blew in one of them, causing her face to disappear behind a cloud of dust.

She waved her hand in front of her face and coughed. Smiling sheepishly, she spread out her hands and asked sweetly, "What flavors would you like?"

Astoria skimmed her eyes over the flavors, before finally saying, "Maybe some vanilla with chocolate syrup on top."

The girl made the order and handed it to Astoria. She turned to Draco and asked, "And you, sir?" Draco scratched his head, and tried to pick a flavor before his eyes landed on a tub of ice cream with a rich chocolatey color. "That one," he said. The girl scooped his pick into the previously dusty cup, and poured some chocolate syrup on top.

They sat down, and Astoria looked at Draco encouragingly. "Go on," she said eagerly. "Try it."

Draco scooped some onto his spoon, and placed it gingerly into his mouth. It tickled his tongue, and rich flavor exploded inside his mouth. He felt the ice cream melting, and let out a content sigh before swallowing.

"This is amazing," he said breathlessly, before inhaling the rest of it. Astoria looked delighted, and started eating hers as well. After a while of bragging about how she 'practically knew you would love it' and how she couldn't 'believe you've never had this before', he noticed a smudge of melted ice cream on the corner of her mouth. Smirking, he leaned forward and kissed her, cutting her off mid-sentence and licking the ice cream from her mouth.

"You had a bit right there," he said, gesturing to her mouth. Astoria grinned and kissed him back, this time more fiercely, only stopping when Draco nearly toppled his ice cream over.

The smacking girl, _Kat_ , he later learned, gave them a cheerful goodbye as they left. Draco thought that she might be one of the only Muggles he would tolerate. He told this to Astoria, and when she enquired why, he said that they were definitely coming back.

* * *

"Tor," he said. He twirled her hair around his finger, noticing it was the exact same color as the chocolate syrup he had gotten on his ice cream. "Hmm?" Astoria said in reply, her head in Draco's lap and her eyes closed.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For showing me how good chocolate ice cream is."

Astoria sat up. "You mean vanilla."

Draco shook his head. "No, I meant chocolate."

"What? Why chocolate?"

"Because chocolate is superior."

"It most certainly is not. Vanilla is amazingly amazing, and it was the original ice cream made. It just _tastes_ original. Besides, chocolate leaves a bad aftertaste."

Draco scoffed. "Vanilla just tastes like sugar."

Astoria gasped. "You take that back!"

Draco laughed and hugged her, and she gave away so that he was on top of her. She brushed away some of his blond hair from his head, and pulled his head down to kiss him. He kissed her back, and broke away to smile and say, "You taste like ice cream."

"Glad you think that," she said, and she pulled him down to kiss her again.

* * *

 **Hooray! I was just thinking of ice cream and what to do for Secret Santa, and this idea gave birth in my head. That kind of sounds weird. Hee hee.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
